A Practical Harry Potter
by Shazam23
Summary: idea just popped into my head felt writing it down and posting it vote on my poll after reading.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter or A Practical Guide to Wizardry. This will be a slight cross-over between the two books. So without further ado here is your story.**

We find ourselves in a library of sorts filled with thousands upon thousands of ancient tomes, some of these tomes so old they are in a language that is seemingly forgotten in time with no one to help it survive. Other tomes looked to be so old that even the slightest touch could turn them to dust but that is not our focus point in this library. In this library there is a boy but not just any boy the one and only true savior of the Wizarding world. Now many people would argue this point saying no it was his younger brother by 1 minute and 59 seconds. See this single boy in the middle of a giant library full of ancient tomes is Harry James Potter.

***Flashback 15 minutes***

Harry was walking through The Potter Family Library after he had run away from his brother James and his brother's best friend Ron Weasley. They wouldn't dare journey into his domain. He knew the library like Ron knew jealousy. As he was walking through the parts of the library that he hadn't read through yet he was running his hands across the spines of the books. Some people would yell at him for ruining these books but seeing as they were protected by a layer of magic that is supposed to stop the aging and destruction of the books as long as they were in the library.

As I was saying he was running his hand along the spines of the books when suddenly his hand refused to remove itself from the book it was on and Harry being the ever observant person he is kept walking till he was suddenly jerked backwards. Him not knowing what was going on he started to yell for help. His cries and pleas for help went unanswered because James and Ron being the assholes they are shut the doors to the library behind Harry.

***Flashback End***

Harry after waiting at least five minutes he thought, just gave up on yelling and resigned himself to whatever fate had in store for him. Little did he know fate was actually being nice this time and not her normal bitchy self. Harry again tried to pull his hand back but this time the book came with it. The book was slim but he could tell by how it felt in his hand. It looked to be about 190 pages on the cover was a Wizard in a combination of Emerald and Jade green robes with golden-green trim with the design of the trim being runes he is also wearing a hat of the same design. He has a long flowing white beard and hair and in his right hand is a medium sized crystal ball and also on his middle finger was a golden-silver ring with a pearl inlay under his left arm is a leather book with iron support pieces and also a rolled up scroll under his left arm.

Probably the most noticeable part of the entire front of the book was the dazzling golden dragon on his shoulders. The title of the book was written mostly in the same color as the guy's robes with out the trim but the biggest part of the title of the story is where it said Wizardry the title of this book is A Practical Guide to Wizardry. Now Harry growing up in a magical family he knew magic was real but what happened next truly shocked him. The man on the cover started to rise out of the cover of the book standing up still at the same height as he was on the book so about Seven and a half inches tall. He began to speak.

"Dear Young Seeker of Magic. Let me be the first to congratulate you for being an outstanding young candidate for the study of magic, you have received this book to prepare you for the up coming studies at Aldywns Academy for Wizardry.

Aldywns Academy for Wizardry is the premier school for the study of magic for talented girls and boys. We retain a first-class facility with extensive alchemical gardens, nearly ten thousand books on magical world and theories of spellcraft, and the best professors teaching in the world of wizardry today.

During your time at Aldywns, we will provide for your room and board. You must arrive at school with a few supplies, but don't worry-the following pages will let you know what you need and guide you through the entire process. A complete list of required books will be provided to you after you have registered for classes.

Study this book well. For as surely as the practice of magic is filled with wonder and delight, it is also filled with danger and perilous adventure. It is the well-educated wizard who survives to tell the stories of both.

Fawel Sevef,

Archmage Lowador

Headmaster, Aldywns Academy

After the Headmaster had laid back down onto the cover of the book there was a flash of golden light and he was still again but there were also a sheet of parchment folded neatly into a semi-small rectangle. Harry being extremely curious unfolded the sheet of parchment and found it to be the classes but also some rules Harry read the rules the rules are as follows.

1. The first year students will be paired with a second year student in the dorms as to promote helping each

other.

2. The first year students will be required to wear read as to show that he/she has not chosen the type of magic he wants to learn they will be given the chance to chose in their second year no sooner and no later.

3. The required foot wear are as follows one or more pair of Dragon Scale boots which will give them the ability to cross lava, one or more pair of Seven League Boots which have the ability to make the child jump across lakes, one or more pairs of Slippers of Spider Climbing so that they can scale the tower that information magic is in.

4. A hat of Reduce Size for illusions class.

5. A belt carrying a case for the wand the most preferred belt is Belt of Spell Resistance incase a spell backfires.

-Magical items that are allowed and might help your child in class

1. Goggles of Minute Seeing.

2. Heward's Handy Haversack.

3. Ring of Bright Eveningstar.

4. Map of Unseen Lands.

5. Wand Bracelet.

-You might also want to buy Rings of communication, Ring Gates in pairs.

-Classes available to your child

-Musts

Alchemy 101

Spellwriting 101

Spellcraft Theory 101

-Chose one of each of the categories

Destruction Magic

101: Elemental Spells

Illusion Magic

101: Lights and Sounds

102: Invisibility

Enchantment Magic

101: Curses

102: Love Spells

Summoning Magic

101: Animal Friends

102: Teleportation

Information Magic

101: Detection Spells

102: Scrying

103: Communication Spells

Change Magic

101: Transformation

102: Movement Spells

103: Enhancement Spells

Protection Magic

101: Shields and Wards

102: Counter Spells

Turn your choices in when you go to the location provided after words

Appalachian Mountains Mountain 3rd from the top of America. Schools starts on September 1st

**Well that's the end of it folks I'm starting a poll as to see what class courses Harry should take so vote if you want him to go to the classes you want him to go to! Ja Ne wait crap that's Naruto you know what bye. *CRACK***


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I'm back you probably won't be reading this chapter till a couple days after I have wrote this because my internet is down :'( anyway my faithful readers that have read it to this point thank you so much it means the world to me. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR A PRACTICAL GUIDE TO WIZARDRY!**

"_thoughts" _

"normal speech"

We come back to Harry musing with himself about going to Aldywns and how he should he tell his parents. _"just do it harry what to you have to be afraid of." "Oh I don't know they might force me to take my impudent brother with me or they could just force me to go to Hogwarts." "Do you honestly think your parents hate you that much harry if you just ask they might let you go." "FINE I guess you leave me no choice!"_

As Harry was arguing with himself he didn't notice his Mum walk up to him or notice her yelling at him trying to get his attention because dinner was done.

"HARRY!" his mum cried at the top of her lungs right into his ear as he was coming out of the argument.

"huh. What did you need?" Harry asked completely confused as to when she got beside him.

"I'm here because dinner is done and your father told me to come and get you oh and the Weasley family is here so I want you on your best behavior unlike last time."

"Mum I'm telling you Ginny was creeping me out she was looking at me as if I was a piece meat or something."

"Doesn't matter young man shouting at her to stop eye raping you was not acceptable."

"Whatever Mum if she is looking at me like that again I'll say the same thing."

"Ok Harry but I'm telling you now she is sitting across from you tonight so don't be mean you also have to apologize to them tonight."

"Fine umm Mum I have a question about school"

"What is it honey? I thought your dad told you all about Hogwarts or does it have something to do with that book in your hand."

"It actually has everything to do with this book. I was wondering have you ever heard of Aldywns Academy of Wizardry?"

"Actually I have I got a book similar to that when I was your age but I didn't get accepted to go so I went to Hogwarts I'm glad you got accepted maybe you can talk to your friends to see if they are going to go."

"Alright mum I'll floo them after dinner tonight can you mention it to dad I don't think he will let me go seeing as all Potters have all gone to Hogwarts or were apprenticed out."

"Ok honey ill talk to your father about this tonight after you floo your friends that way you can be apart of the conversation."

"Sounds great mum I look forward to it oh what's for dinner."

"You'll find out don't worry."

***10 minute walk***

Harry and Lily Potter walk in to the dining hall to see everyone already eating and talking and laughing as if they didn't notice that harry and lily gone. The dining hall was huge to say the least it had deep dark mahogany wall at least 50 feet in the air with gold trim all along the top and bottom of the of the walls with a intricate design of a Phoenix in fire and the floor was dark marble and the table looked like it could fit 20 people with enough arm room for everyone to move around easily. At the head of the table was James Potter Sr. the seats to his immediate left and right were empty and James Jr. was one seat over to the left one seat Harry immediately takes his seat to his fathers left while his mom takes the seat to his dads right at the opposite side of his father was Arthur to his right is his wife Molly and to his left is his oldest son to his left and goes down flipping sides till we get to Ginny sitting across from Harry.

Dinner was back under way when Harry stood up turned to face Arthur and began to speak "I would like to formally apologize to you and your family on how I reacted last week."

Arthur was taken aback by his formality and while he hadn't answered his wife to the time to respond for him "Oh it's quite alright dear."

"No offence Mrs. Weasley but I would like the apology to be accepted by the head of your family."

Arthur took the time that his wife's shock provided to accept the apology and with that harry sat back down and was soon back to eating his dinner which consisted of rack of lamb and mashed potatoes. When all of a sudden he felt a foot on his calf and slowly moving upwards and quickly got to his thigh and then quickly to his crotch harry looked up to Ginny and saw she had a botchy version of a sultry smile on her face. Harry looks over to his dad and asks if he can be excused his father nods his head saying he can.

Harry walks out of the dining hall and goes back to the library to read but he soon remembered that he had to floo his friends so he heads to the fire place in the library to get the conversation started. As Harry arives at the library he heads to the fire place and grabs a pinch of floo powder and throws it in while shouting Neville Longbottom and stuck his head in the fireplace he sees someone approaching and starts to talk.

"Neville is that you?"

"No it's his grandma what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I could floo over and talk to Neville for a little bit."

"Oh go ahead I'll just go get him he's been reading this book recently about some school in America."

"Ok I'll be over in a jiffy." Harry says while pulling his head out of the fireplace the flames die out Harry grabs another pinch of the floo powder and throws it down in the fire place while shouting "Longbottom Manor"

"Hey Neville so you got the book too"

"Yeah can you believe it they want _**ME**_."

"Oh come off it Nev you're a great wizard."

"Anyway Harry did you decide what classes your going to take?"

"No not yet I'm not even sure if I can go I haven't asked my dad my mum supports it but my dad is still a mystery."

"Well I hope he lets you go or your gonna be stuck with your brother."

"Oh well I guess I'll be heading home it's getting kind of late."

"Ok bye Harry."

"See ya Nev" Harry says while he steps into the fire place again while shouting out Eternal Flames and disappearing into the green flames only to appear in his house hearing a familiar red headed banshee shouting "HARRY JAMES POTTER GET IN HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

**And that's all folks haha cliff hanger I actually didn't mean for that to happen. I would greatly appreciate a review and a follow or a Fav on my story.**

**Well I'm out people I hope you liked the story a little shorter then the first chapter**

**Oh and about the flames the phoenix was in it symbolizes the eternal fire and how the potter family will always live on.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back everyone I'm gonna keep this short and sweet so that you guys can get to what your really here for I appreciate any and all reviews I wouldn't complain if you guys I don't know reviewed more. Anyway onward to disclaimer.**

**AS USUAL I DON'T SHIT BUT MY OWN IDEAS SO :P Oh also I would like to introduce One Eyed Pete xD now just cuz he has one eye doesn't mean he isn't always happy he is how ever I feel like writing. To the story,**

**:Previously:**

"**HARRY JAMES POTTER GET IN HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"**

**:Now:**

**Harry groaned inwardly as he heard the only person he didn't want to run into tonight outside of the dinner. Harry walked slowly into the Parlor room to find all the people he distrust except his mom. In the room was Albus-to-many-freaking-names-Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, James Jr. and Sr. and finally his Mom. As Harry walks in everyone but his mom is hounding him trying to ask him questions all at once except the ever dumb Ron who was just sitting there glaring him. Harry held his hand up asking for silence when he gets the silence he requested he starts talking. **

"**Okay first may I ask why I was needed as it is getting late and I'm quite tired?"**

**Dumbledore is the first to speak " Harry please forgive me for answering a question with another question but I am greatly curious as to why you and Neville Longbottom are no longer on the list of students to attend Hogwarts in the future year?"**

"**Well Dumbledore I can not speak on behalf of Neville but as for me I was sent a conformation book of sorts to attend a different school that as far as they say are much better then Hogwarts."**

" **Harry my boy you must understand that there is absolutely no magical school better then that of Hogwarts."**

"**First Sir I am not YOUR boy nor have I ever been nor will I ever be. Second as far as I have read into the book it actually does seem infinitely better then Hogwarts. Thirdly I feel that if I were to go to Hogwarts then my learning would be hindered in one of my classes."**

"**Ah I see you think you wont be able to do better then your brother so you want to go to somewhere you two wont be compared and what class would you be hindered in if I may ask?"**

"**Well you see Sir again firstly I already know I'm better then my brother already so I don't fear being in his shadow and secondly I would think I would be hindered in Potions because of how my father bullied Severus Snape while they were in their years and I fear his hatred for my father has transferred to me and my brother and all he would be able to do is insult us."**

"**Harry I insure you that Severus would never do that to a student."**

"**Ah Dumbledore you must be getting naïve with old age I would not put it past him to hate me and my brother just because he could. So if there is nothing further I would like very much to go to bed?" Harry says while looking at everyone else signaling that his conversation with Dumbledork was over and done with.**

**Molly starts screeching " you ungrateful brat that is Dumbledore you are talking to defeater of Gellert Grindelwald and the sole person that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named feared now apologize!"**

**For once Harry's father was useful when he spoke up." I would watch who you are talking to the person you just yelled at was Harry James Potter My first born son and sole heir to the potter estate and funds now I know I wont have to tell you again to watch your tongue!"**

" **That's funny James I thought you were disowning Harry so you could name James the heir." Dumbledore said as if it was plain as day.**

"**I would never do that if I were to do that I would have to kill myself for taking what is my eldest sons birth right from him are you nuts old man!" James shouted at Dumbledore outraged at what he had just said.**

"**So your just gonna leave the savior of the Wizarding world with not a knut to his name when harry takes over lordship." Molly gasps out as if this were a crime against nature.**

"**Of course that is how all the great Potter's raised the name of ours to a higher standing." James says like it was common knowledge. **

"**Welp this is all good fun talking about the affairs of a family and nosy people that have no business dealing with our family other then to be allies incase of a war or blood feud. So seeing as neither is happening I'm gonna go to bed unless you need me for further conversations." Harry interrupts the argument with the ease of any great politician.**

"**Actually Harry I must request no implore you to turn down this other school and go to Hogwarts to stay with your family and make them proud." Dumbledore practically begs him.**

"**Oh wow that is your strategy use my family against me to help you win guess what NO" Harry roars the last part he turns to his mom and dad, "Mum Dad would you be proud of me and would you permit me to go to Aldywns Academy instead of Hogwarts?" Harry asks them with all the sincerity he could muster.**

**Harry's dad responded first " Harry James Potter I grant you permission to go to Aldywns as long you spread the strength of the Potter Family and have as much fun as possible while there."**

**Harry's mom quickly followed by saying " Harry I grant you permission as long as you take your studies seriously and prove to everyone that the Potters have not gotten soft and if you meet a nice girl too." Lily said the last part while giggling slightly."Welp Dumbledore there is your answer I most certainly will not be going to Hogwarts as I have permission from my parents which have say where I go so with that I bid you all a good day and good night. Harry finishes with a slight incline of his head to show what little respect he held for some of these people. Harry turns on heel and walks out of the Parlor room to go to his bed room to finally get some sleep after such a long day.**

**Tha-tha-tha-tha-that's all folks if you review ill give you a proverbial cookie and that's a rap see you guys next chapter.**


	4. Authors Note

_**Authors Note**_

Sorry to say guys but I just started high school and with that comes hiatus because I'm a freshman in high school now and I don't want to be overloaded with work so I guess it's partial hiatus I'm not truly quitting it I'm just going to make it when I can update when I can so it might be weeks to months but it also might just be days. So if any of you my dear followers want to unfollow me or the story I understand if you were looking for a story every everyday or week that's just not possible now that school started.


End file.
